team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
In the ancient kingdom of Xyren, Kingdom of the demons, King Reptor and Queen Zanza had two children, Ragnarok and Xigma. The family lived peacefully in their kingdom, until one day a group of mobians, who were Ryder worshipers came in and killed their parents, the two boys ran for their lives but were captured by the cultists. The boys were ironed with strange symbols on their arms and forced to learn evil tombs and such, since Xigma was younger he was more impressionable and was easier to convert to Ryder. The cult made Xigma their own leader or king, while Ragnarok endured more torture for not giving in to his kidnappers. Xigma soon understood his almighty power and killed all the cultist and freed Ragnarok. He still kept his title of king and the two started a new kingdom of demons, with a hatred for all mobians, since they killed their parents. Xigma would use "the demon warp" to enter multiple places through out the planet and destroy the towns and locations. One day, however Xigma entered a portal and the warp malfunctioned and Xigma never came back, with him gone Ragnarok took over with an even harder fist then his little brothers. Ragnarok killed all mobians with extreme prejudice. It wasn't until five years later, that Xigma returned, now under the alias of Tex. Xigma returned to stop Ragnarok's killing of the mobians, after he even got adopted by one. Ragnarok felt betrayed by his brother, protecting the insects that killed his parents. Xigma tried to re convince Ragnarok with no prevail, the two soon clashed. Despite being stronger, Ragnarok still lost as the battle caused the castle to crumble, before he got crushed he used the demon warp to travel somewhere else. Ragnarok's current location is unknown. Personality Ragnarok is very cold and dark hearted. He also is an egotist and a narcissist only really looking out for himself and will use anybody to get what he wants. His biggest trait is his racism towards mobians, all types of them. He still hates mobians since the people who killed his parents were mobians. Ragnarok use to think family was the strongest bond and looked up to Xigma as a leader, but when he returned and loved Mobians, Ragnarok lost all faith in him. Ragnarok can act over confident and cocky in a fight, but always talks like he is one step ahead of the game. His over confidence can get in his own way and his absolute hatred for Mobians can blind side him in a fight. The man can also be seen as sadistic craving mobian blood and the destruction of his enemies. Powers & Abilities Ragnarok can also create fire weapons and conjugations, much like his little brother Xigma/Tex, but his flame is blue unlike his brothers who is red. The blue flame means his flame is stronger and more stable, he create any weapon out of blue fire or even place himself in a flame suit. Ragnarok and Xigma share many abilities such as fire conjugation, absorbing fire or heat, increasing their body temperatures, or even making their whole bodies fire to avoid damage. However, Ragnarok can use his flame as a shield and his flame can act on it's own free will to block attacks for him while he attacks. Ragnarok can also control smoke and ash, unlike his brother, and make it's density change and can use it to crush an opponent or splice them. His own cockiness and over confidence can lead to mistakes in battle and water can douse out most of his attacks. Important Matches *Ragnarok Vs. Cult Of Ryder *Ragnarok Vs. Tex The Demon Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fire Powers